


Dean Gets the Point

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Impatient Castiel, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean overhears Cas saying nice things...extremely *sexual* things...about him while talking on the phone...





	Dean Gets the Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr meme...

“Dean is great in bed.”

Dean froze as he walked down the hall outside Cas’ bedroom. They’d been sharing take out downstairs and watching a movie…Cas got a phone call and excused himself upstairs…and now…what, Cas was talking about Dean behind his back?

“Like, his dick? 7 inches and as thick around as my wrist. Penises like that should be illegal.”

At least everything Cas was saying was flattering…if  _extremely_ personal…who the fuck could Cas be talking to?

“We still haven’t had sex. I don’t know what he’s waiting for! I can’t be any more obvious short of walking up to him and going, ‘Dean, fuck me.’ I can’t seem to get through to him that I want to ride him all night long. And no, I don’t consider quick hand jobs on the couch sex.”

Dean bit his lip. Of course he wanted to sleep with Cas. Cas was  _gorgeous_ , and brilliant, and inexplicably in to him, but Cas was so  _classy_ , and Dean genuinely liked him…Dean wanted to do things right for a change, instead of falling into bed after the first date and regretting it by the second.

_But if he wants to ride me all night long…I’m so onboard for that…_

Blood rushed to Dean’s dick.

Castiel  _moaned_.

Dean drew fricken  _blood_ from his lip.

“One of these days…one of these days that idiot will get the message, and then…”

Dean pressed a hand to his cock. He shouldn’t be eavesdropping, and he definitely shouldn’t be getting hard from what he heard, and…and why the hell was Cas telling some asshole on the phone about having sex with Dean? Why didn’t Cas just communicate with him? Why–?

The door opened.

Cas was framed by a light behind him. Butt naked. Grinning.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas!” Dean squeaked. His hand was still over his aching erection. He jerked it away, which only served to draw Cas’ attention, and he grinned more widely. “Good phone call?”

“Oh, I’ve been off the phone for ten minutes,” said Castiel. “But I heard your footsteps on the stairs and thought you should know I’m ready.”

“Ready?”

Turning around, Cas flaunted his ass and the thick plug placed therein, lube glistening over pale skin.

“Are  _you_  ready?” Cas held out a hand for him.

“Yeah…” Dazed, Dean took a step forward and took Cas’ hand. “Cas, I’m…I’m so ready.”

“Good. I’m glad you got the message. Remember what I said - I expect this to last all night long.”

“Yes, sir…”

_Oh yeah, Cas is the one for me…_


End file.
